


一封信

by A9051



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡老师第一人称, 战后带卡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051
Summary: *无差，爱情向。带土活下来的战后。*抄歌词了！5555我写这么一整篇还不如人家一句歌词带劲…*逻辑狗屁不通，还有很多为剧情服务的设定，比如没封写轮眼直接封的查克拉，作为火影和战犯居然可以写信交流（流泪）……我就是想写嘛！！！（哭倒在地*（小声碎碎念，总觉得这篇受了某位偶像老师影响（？干什么，这么菜不要碰瓷*ooc预警！内含卡老师第一人称预警！所以极度ooc预警！（我终于还是在第一人称方面对卡老师下手了（？*感谢观看！
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 信

“卡卡西老师！”第四次忍界大战的最大功臣扒在窗口上喊道。

金灿灿的阳光洒在他如出一辙的头发上，晃得人眼睛发花。他单手撑着窗沿一跃，就像猫一样蹲在了窗台上，他说：“我说啊，卡卡西老师，卡卡西老师……”

“你看今天天气这么好……”

“鹿丸又说给你放假……”

他支支吾吾地说：“你想不想去看看带土啊？”

“是你想去看佐助了吧。”卡卡西无奈地说。

“哈哈哈，被你发现了。”鸣人干笑着挠了挠头发，“我刚才想去看看佐助，但他们说进监狱要审批文件的说，卡卡西老师……”他在战争中失去了一只手，此刻就只好把单手放在面前，微低下头，摆出一副双手合十的求救模样，“卡卡西老师！我好久没见佐助了的说，我就见他一眼，拜托了！”

“……”卡卡西头疼地叹了一口气。他从成堆的文件里翻出了一张纸，很快就签下了自己的名字。

“拿去吧。”卡卡西说，“我批了一小时。”

“……欸？”鸣人说，“没、没问题吗卡卡西老师？我真的可以去吗我说？判决还没下来，战犯这个时候是不是不能见人啊我说……”

“你和佐助的关系，在战场上不就已经人尽皆知了吗？”卡卡西说，“如果有人反对也很好处理……没关系的。”

鸣人伸手接过了文件。他蹲在窗台上，转过身体摆出了一副要离开的模样，但他踌躇了一会儿，又转头看向了低头办公的卡卡西：“卡卡西老师，我说啊！你也去看看带土吧？”

“我们的情况不太一样。”卡卡西说，“我作为火影，这种时候还是避嫌比较好。况且……”

他没有说下去。但他的笔在纸面上停了一会儿，视线也短暂地放空了几秒，之后，他才继续流畅地写了下去。

“快点去吧。”他说。

“嗯……”鸣人皱着脸看了一会儿卡卡西，他从窗台上蹦下来，“那给带土写封信好了，这总没问题了吧！我替你带过去。”

“快点快点，我还急着去看佐助！卡——卡——西——老——师——”

“……”

面前的桌上端端正正地摆着信纸，卡卡西无奈地看了它一小会儿，又稍稍抬眼、偷瞄了一眼正对面席地而坐的鸣人。

文件绕着他的身边堆了一圈，他叼着笔，正愁眉苦脸地和面前的纸张对峙，好像这样就能看懂上边写了些什么。卡卡西收回目光，在心里悄悄叹了一口气。

该写什么呢？

总之——先写下收信人的名字吧。

**带土：**

**碍于你我的身份，恕我不能亲自过来见你，因此托鸣人转交这封信。个中缘由，我想你应该能够理解，在此就不详述了。关于佐助与你的判决，**

卡卡西停下了笔。是否该如实说明状况呢？对佐助的审判、支持方与反对方暂且算是势均力敌，带土的情况却并不乐观。作为四战的直接发起者，有极大一部分人并不愿意考虑带土的战力对木叶是一大助力；而对于他国来说，除掉带土显然能更加心安。

……真麻烦啊。他偷偷像鹿丸那样抱怨，许久之后，才继续写下去。

**暂且还在商议中，恐怕还会争论很长时间。这种现状对你有利，我也会尽力斡旋，希望你能安心等待。但有时候我也在想，我这么做是否正确？我没能保护一切我珍视的人，现在终于有了一次能够挽救你的机会，无论如何，我都不想错过它。也正是因为如此，我完全罔顾了你的意愿。让我对自己的所作所为产生怀疑的，并不是他人的流言蜚语，也不是我亲眼所见的伤痛与仇恨；我只是在想，你是希望以你的死作为战争终结的象征，还是希望成为和平时代震慑他国的武器呢？**

**如果由我猜测，我想你的答案一定是前者。你变了很多，但也有很多没有变。依照我记忆中的你，我还是能找到一些你行为的轨迹。好比时隔多年，我们依然知道对方的战斗习惯；或许我对你的记忆并非全然来自脑海，而是浸透在身体与漫长的时间里。你的眼睛始终呆在我的眼眶里，这正是最好的证据。**

**而在失去你的眼睛后，我才终于有了足够的耐心与清醒，去思考你在我内心中的含义。我失去了物质性的陪伴，只好在内心反复地回想你所说的一切。你对我的看法、对鸣人的看法，以及对世界的认知，有些我能明白，而有一些我也许永远无法理解。**

一旦开了头，他想对带土说的话，就流畅地写了下来。卡卡西停下笔，阳光越过他的肩，飘落在信纸上，他伸手轻轻地抚过那片光斑，提笔再度写了下去。

**自来也大人跟我说过，“人这种生物，如果每天不和别人说说话，哪怕只是闲聊，内心会一天比一天阴暗。和别人说话，会让自己感受到与周遭的联系，也能让人想起对活着的感恩。”因此，我一直在想，假如你并非一个人流落在外，事情是否会有转机。我也曾经想过，如果我像琳那样，你是不是就不会走到这一步。但我不是琳，也无法成为琳。我没有琳的温柔，也没有琳的坚强，甚至弄不清楚自己追寻的目标。我曾经无比痛恨没能救下琳的自己，也痛恨让你失去生命的自己。我突然不明白何为忍者，无法理解忍者又该如何生存；当然也不存在振作的契机，我只是就这样一无所知地长大成人，至今也未能理解我的心。但好在我还有很长时间，足以再经历一些事，也许到那时候，我能够找到答案吧。**

他捏着那张薄薄的信纸，重新认真地审视了一遍。之后，他才将这张信纸叠到下边，拿起了第二张信纸。

**前几天，我梦见你死在了第四次忍界大战的战场上，身体化为齑粉，仿佛从来没有出现在这个世上。醒来以后，我想了很久为什么我会做这样的梦。我是希望你消失、让我对你的记忆停留在过去的带土身上吗？我想不是的。我没有希冀过你能在神无毗桥一战中活下来，长久以来，我同样没有过“你要是活着就好了”的念头，但也从来不希望你就此死去。连绵的战争赋予了这个世界相应的残酷，以至于我只来得及怨恨自己，而无暇思考生命的重要性。那仅仅是被命运径自刻在我内心深处的认知，我始终奔跑在保护下一个人的路途上，然后迎来一次又一次失败。而支撑我坚持下去的，又正是那些仍活在世上的、我想要保护的人。只要世上还存在我所珍视的人，恐怕我就无法放弃这份守望。这样的我，到底为什么会做那样的梦呢？**

为什么？但正如卡卡西无法理解他的一部分，带土同样无法完全看透卡卡西。因此，他只是思索了几秒，就再次低下头，在昏暗与潮湿的灯光下，继续看下去。

**这个问题困扰了我好几天，直到我翻阅了自来也大人的第一本小说，我才好像找到了答案。他在书中这么写到，“忍者活在一个怎么活不重要，怎么死去才重要的世界中。忍者的人生价值不是由怎么活过来决定的，而是以死之前到底有何作为而决定的。”此外，他还写到，“我要立下能抚平过去所有失败的丰功伟业，以一名伟大忍者的身份死去。”**

**我在那一瞬间，以为这就是我寻觅的答案。但当我穿上火影袍，走出家门，慢慢地走在茗茶街上，看着周围喧闹的人群时，我就意识到，它依然是错误的。直至现在，我依然没有找到这个问题的答案，但我明白，我梦到你死在战场上，绝不是希望你成为一名伟大的忍者。**

“想不到他那种人还会给你写信……他说什么了？”佐助说。

“没什么……”

**终其一生，我们都在追寻能够填满内心空洞的东西。有些人找到了，而有些人没有。至于忍者，即是忍耐这种空洞、并将它抛之脑后的存在……但我想，在迎来和平之际，或许我们也终于有资格拥有作为人的那一面。带土，你认为的幸福是什么呢？**

**光是你活在当下这件事，就已经是我的幸福。**

带土的视线依然落在信纸上，声音则因为心不在焉而缓慢地拉长。直至看完最后一行字，他都没有再开口，只是静默地坐在那里，望着那盏明明灭灭的油灯。

很久之后，他才收回目光，语气里带着一丝极难察觉的温和。

“……他说今天天气很好。”

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 助问说了啥是以为卡卡西写了判决结果相关的事（…）不然我觉得他也不会开口问（？
> 
> 歌词！  
> 东京事变 心：我维持着一无所知的状态，就长成大人了。  
> 椎名林檎 幸福论：光是你活在当下这件事实就已经是我的幸福。
> 
> 下一章和这章内容没有太大差别！完全可以不看。  
> 抄歌词预警同这章。


	2. 天气这么好不如写封信吧

「带土：

出于各种缘由，我不能亲自来见你，因此才有了这封信。另外，在你面前，我恐怕也说不出什么像样的话。真奇怪啊……明明对忍者来说，生死是那么常见的事。但假如要我当面和你谈论这种事，好像还是太过沉重了一些。

判决的结果出来了，是死刑。带土，原谅我如此直接。如果不在一开始就不留情面地说出来，我怕我会隐瞒这个消息，以掩饰自己的无能。我没能保护一切我珍视的人，如今又没能成功挽救你的生命。但是，在听到最终决定的时候，我不由地询问自己，我真的竭尽全力了吗？

我没有过一丝犹豫与迟疑吗？我是全心全意地想要拯救你吗？我没有过任何动摇和放弃的念头吗？很不幸的是，答案不尽人意。

我只是定下目标，摒弃期间产生的情感，按部就班地完成它。因此，我能做到有条不紊地利用我所能想到的一切……然而在万籁俱寂时，在月下、在猝然惊醒的清晨，我从不能否认它们。

失去你的眼睛之后，我才有足够的时间与清醒，去思考你在我内心中真正的含义。我失去了物质性的陪伴，只好依托虚无缥缈的回忆与推理。我尝试去理解过去的你、现在的你。我反复地比对、咀嚼你所说的那些话，我试图从中找到你过去生活的蛛丝马迹……我试图去理解，你是怀着怎样走投无路的绝望，站在了世界的对立面。

然后我想，我做的一切都是错的。

你不会希望成为和平时代震慑他国的武器。我投机取巧的方案，成了对你的理想的最大侮辱。我的失败，固然有我能力不足的原因，但其中，多多少少也有一些这样的原因吧：我不够坚定、也不够执着。若是我的希冀足以压倒我的理智，我一定会不择手段、只为了保住你的性命。

在商讨的会议上，我面对的尽是反对的声音。我坐在座位上，却只是借助这种境况，渴望体会到一秒与世界为敌的心情。然而，直至我回到家中，回到空无一人的房间里，我才突然明白，我们是两种人。

我永远无法完全理解你。

当晚，我梦见你在第四次忍界大战的战场上，作为战争终结的象征而死去。」

窗外传来了鸟鸣。卡卡西停下笔，抬头看向窗外绚烂的阳光。天空、街道、人群，整个世界被笼罩在一层柔软的金色里。一片柔嫩的花瓣被风吹落，打着旋儿飘落在了他窗台上。

「今天是一个难得的好天气。直至现在，我才有了一些迈入春日的实感。我是在窗边写得这封信，不知信纸上，会不会因此沾染上一些阳光的气息。

但另一方面，我明明也知道，阅览这封信的绝不会只有你一个人。等它安全抵达你的手中，恐怕已经失去了我希望它拥有的一切温度。

带土，我曾经想过，如果我可以像琳那样，给你足够的温暖，你是不是就不会走到这一步。但我不是琳，也无法成为琳。我没有琳的温柔，也没有琳的坚强；甚至于在冒出这个想法后，我才意识到，我又一次诋毁了你。

你所经受的、我恐怕永远也无法理解的痛苦，绝不是一点温暖就能够消融的。

我总是这样愚钝、固执，且后知后觉。我给身边的人添了许多麻烦，我被他人的纵容与关心所包围，却总是活在过去的回忆里。我想要保护现在的你们，却又一直守望着逝去的虚影。我就维持着这样一无所知的状态，长大成人了。」

他放下笔，拿起这张薄薄的信纸，举在面前，重新审视了一遍。

阳光自信纸背后透过来，隐晦地照出了纸张内死去植物的经络。柔软的金色被细密而散乱的网所过滤，成了昏黄黯淡的颜色。

许久之后，他才将这张信纸叠在最后，他抚平这两张薄而脆弱的纸，阅读起了接下来的内容。

「死亡。

死亡是什么呢？

曾经我以为，死亡仅仅是双向关系的终结。对方从此消失于世上，只能活在我记忆的一隅。假如我不去努力地回想，便是一种背叛与行凶。恨比爱长久，爱比恨炽热；而遗忘是畅快笑过后，紧紧扼住心脏的愧疚。

但当我见过越来越多的死亡后，我又意识到，人们所说的没错，死亡或许算是一个了结一切的良方。一个人的死，代表了任务的结束；村子的和平，他人痛苦与仇恨的短暂平息……世间的和平由血肉堆砌，我只希望我能够精疲力竭地死在敌人的手里，以守护之姿，成为喧闹的人群脚下、无言的尘土。

但在这份企盼实现之前，战争就结束了。

我想要守护的人消失在这片满载伤痕的原野，而给自己惯以守护之名的稻草人，却好好地活了下来。我在战场上见到了那么多的死而复生，却忘了问一问死亡即解脱、是否是世间的谣言。带土，时至今日，我才明白我从未学会过坦然面对死亡，我在恐惧、厌弃、悔恨、排斥与希冀中，企图赶走所有黑色的不详与灾祸。作为我这份贪婪的惩罚，我即将再次面对你的死亡。

或许，我需要花费我拥有的所有时间，去熟悉、去习惯，去真切地理解，死亡是无可避免的真相，仅此而已。」

明灭的灯火犹如被垂死的飞蛾笼罩，将熄未熄。带土的视线落在角落潮湿的青苔上，犹如注视着一片破败与坚韧的废墟。过了一会儿，他才低下头，在昏暗与闪动的灯光下，继续看了下去。

「我写这封信，无意于干扰你的抉择。在那场梦后，我就已经明白，我不能、也无法拒绝你的决定。我无法改变一切，我只是想请你原谅，我罔顾你的意愿，对这场死刑进行了长达数月的、任性的拖延。

终其一生，我们都在追寻能填满内心空洞的东西。所谓的忍者，即是忍耐这种空洞、并将它抛之脑后的存在……带土，你认为的幸福是什么呢？

光是你活在当下这件事，就已经是我的幸福。」

-end-


End file.
